Beetlejuice and Lydia's 100 themed adventure
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: A 100 theme challenge done for Bj and Lyds from Beetlejuice both movie, cartoon, and both based depending on the theme. Please enjoy. Rated M in case I get more and more vulgar as more chapters are added


100 Theme Challenge

Couple: BeetlejuiceXLydia

Author: The Witch Kamiya

Disclaimer: Just like everything else I do not own anything :T.

A/N: I apologize for not doing my puppyshipping and chack stories I get in these moods where I'm not in the mood for certain couples and it happens way too often. It's why I'm afraid to do chapter stories but...I'm trying to write more these days and this couple has been plaguing me lately so I have to get this out. Again I'm so sorry everyone I really am I know you're all sad and disappointed but I'll get back to them soon I'm really sorry. These will either be from the movie verse, the cartoon, or a mixture of both. This one is more movie verse then anything. Please enjoy.

~X~x~X~

1: Life

Life as Lydia Deetz knew it was...boring. She didn't find life weighing down on her anymore like she had when she was sixteen, when HE had found her and interested her like Adam and Barbara did, but things were different now. She liked life but she wasn't in love with it the way she was with the other side. So many things can happen when you're on the other side, so many interesting creatures, so many interesting beings.

Her parents thought she was more strange then usual by not seeing the joy of life and instead focusing on the grim opposite that was death. It was nothing new to her. She was use to everyone looking at her in strange ways just because she had unusual habits and hobbies. She found peace and solitude in cemeteries and happiness in wicca and dark photography.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she could see the dead...yeah that had to be it...there wasn't any other explanation for it and Barbara and Adam refused to believe that it was because of them and...Betelgeuse and their influence that had caused her to become infatuated with the dead.

No, it had been there long before Adam and Barbara...it had just been rekindled by Betelgeuse and the events that followed that encounter.

"It's not normal for a beautiful young girl like you to be so happy to see your dead friends. It's...not normal for you to enjoy the macabre side of things, Lydia." Barbara had once said to her with sadness in her eyes that made Lydia smile softly and hug her ghostly body.

Barbara loved her like she was her own daughter, something she never got to experience due to her and her husbands untimely death, but when Lydia had come into their lives it felt as if that void of never having a child was gone and all Barbara wanted was for her 'daughter' to be happy and healthy always.

"Barbara, I'm not normal but despite that I want you to think that I am. Just because I find beauty in death and practice strange things shouldn't make me different in your eyes. You're like my second other, Barbara and I love you you've always been there for me so please...trust me when I say that I'll be alright." Lydia finished with tears in her eyes that made Barbara feel an ache in her no longer beating heart before she reached for the girl and they cried happily together.

Lydia knew she'd never be normal and she was alright with that. Despite that thought though she made a silent prayer to whatever god or goddess that was listening that her two sets of parents would forgive her for what she was about to do.

The night was silent and the moon shinned into her candle lit room as she changed into her skull printed flannel pj pants and a tank top before wandering over to her vanity to sit before her reflection and observe for a moment.

She was a grown woman now, aged to twenty-five now and still living in her home that resided in Winter River though her parents had long moved out five years ago after finally convincing them after many months of debating that she would be fine. She didn't want to leave the place she called home and she promised to go to the community college and get a small job.

Not to mention she knew Delia was much better off in New York then she was here and the Maitlands would be here for her if she needed someone.

Their main fear, however, had been about Betelgeuse coming back and taking their daughter from them.

Ah...Betelgeuse.

What a strange man...one she was once very scared of but over the years his image had never seemed to leave her mind nor did he leave her dreams. She sketched him in her notebooks and sketch pads, drawing his grin, his suit, his face over and over filling him in with the crazy concoctions of thoughts she had about the undead world. She drew him along side dark creatures and herself and even...the dreaded sandworm that had nearly consumed him. She knew he was much to hard to simply be eaten like that so in each sketch with the sandworm she drew him fighting it off or cursing her and Barbara's name as he ran away from its hungry maw. It made her giggle and his face made her smile each time she remembered it.

She should have been terrified of him but...something about him drew her like a moth to a flame. It was incredibly crazy, insane, horrifying but...she couldn't stop it not since he had spoken to her, not since their so-called vows that made her roll her eyes at the sheer thought of them. God that wedding.

Lydia smiled at the memory as she brushed her hair, staring at its much shorter length then it use to be. Now it brushed her shoulders, the front being longer and shorter in the back, but it was still black as a raven's feathers and her eyes were still brown as the dirt that covered each coffin in the ground. Her smile reached her eyes as she stared at the mirror. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing her again but she could only hope that he wouldn't be too angry...after all she was giving him a bit of freedom.

Lydia closed her eyes as she uttered the name of the man that haunted her dreams. She wanted to see him and with each breath she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as his name followed those breaths.

"Beetlejuice." _Once_

"Beetlejuice." _Twice_

"Beetlejuice." _Thrice_

There was silence and she didn't open her eyes until her windows flew open at the wind, diverting her attention from her mirror as she stood up to shut them. As she closed the metal framed glass she felt disappointment curl up in her stomach and a sigh escaped her lips as her hands rested on the cool metal before her forehead joined them.

Of course he wouldn't be back. Why would he come back here...even if his name was called and he had a moment of freedom. He had to know it was her so that was probably why. She closed her eyes and gripped the handle to her window hard, nearly biting her lip at the ache that pierced her heart. She shouldn't feel like this over a dead guy. She should feel this disappointment over a living, breathing, blood filled, heart beating man not...not Betelgeuse. But she did because that's who she was: a lover of deaths and only a companion of lifes.

Another small sigh left her as she opened her eyes again, ready to turn in early due to her failure until a strong voice caught her ears, causing her to spin on her heels and face her intruder as a smile broke across her face once again.

"Miss me, babes?"

~X~x~X~

A/N: I hope that was satisfactory for now. I do apologize again and those that do not like this couple that follow me I apologize again please forgive me and give me some time I shall do better I promise.


End file.
